


Shiver

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui hasn't slept well the past week. Nogla has an idea that he thinks might help, but will Lui like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the cover song Nogla sang here https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Gljl3-RmZ_M
> 
> Sorry if the formatting is weird, I wrote this on my phone. It's the only way I have to post to be honest.

Lui sighed heavily as he turned on his side. His tired eyes glowed as he looked at his phone's lock screen. 

1:33 A.M. 

He groaned out of frustration. His sleeping schedule has been awful the past week. Between recording late night sessions with Vanoss and the others and editing his own videos, Lui would be lucky to even get 3 hours of sleep, much less 8. 

Lui sat up and wandered downstairs. He walked quietly so he wouldn't wake Nogla. As he rounded the corner, he saw his housemate. 

Nogla sat on their couch, his body leaning against one of the couch's arm rests. He held his guitar close to him as he played a soft melody. Humming along quietly, not noticing Lui. 

"Nogla? You're still up?" Lui asked in a sleepy voice. 

Nogla stopped playing and looked up, surprised to see his housemate up this late. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Nogla asked.

"Nah, man. It's cool. I've been up, to be honest." Lui replied as he walked towards their kitchen to grab himself a cup of water. 

"I don't know what it is. I mean, I stay up all day and record, edit, talk to fans on Twitter and Snapchat. Shouldn't that tire me out?" Lui asked. 

Nogla slowly put his guitar to the side of the couch and sat up. 

"Maybe you need a break." Nogla paused "I get that our fans want content and interaction most of the time, but you gotta realize you're a human too. Humans need sleep and rest." replied Nogla. 

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't wanna disappoint them." 

"You won't, and the few that do aren't really your fans if they can't understand that you're a person who has needs. How long has it been since you slept?"

Lui sighed, knowing Nogla wouldn't be pleased with the answer. 

"God, I think it's been like, about a week now? I've just been getting by with three hour naps." 

"See! You really do need a break from recording, man." Nogla groaned. 

"I know. You mind if I stay here with you for a bit. I don't really feel like tossing and turning in my bed all night." 

"Nah, I don't mind. As long as you don't mind hearing me play a couple songs. I'm suppose to upload one by tomorrow night." 

Lui followed Nogla back to the couch and sat with him. The taller man picked up his guitar and began to tune it. Lui stared at the way Nogla's hands expertly strummed the guitar. He wondered how long it's been since Nogla played for him. 

"Hey, I got an idea." Nogla said as he looked up from his guitar.

"Is it as bad as the ones you have when we record GTA heists?" Lui joked. 

Nogla gave Lui a light punch as they laughed. 

"Their not always bad, you douche!" Nogla teased. 

"I'm kidding, okay! What is it?" 

"This is gonna sound really cheesy, but what if I try to sing you to sleep?" Nogla asked.

"You mean serenade me with a nice love song?" Lui said as he pretended to faint into Nogla's lap as a joke. 

"I mean," Nogla paused "you could take it like that if you want." He said as he bit his lip and looked down, like he was preparing himself for rejection. 

Lui's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Was Nogla trying to tell him something? Was Nogla really into him? Lui snapped out of his thinking, hoping Nogla didn't take his silence as rejection. 

"I mean, if it's being too helpful or overstepping a boundary I get it-" Nogla said before he was cut off. 

"Nah, it's cool. I think it might help if you do. Go ahead." Lui replied as he rested his head on Nogla's shoulder. 

Nogla laughed softly as he tuned his guitar again. This time, hurrying so he wouldn't bore Lui. Once he got the right tone, he began. 

"We broke everything that was bright. We both enjoyed a good fight." Nogla sang, starting the song with a soft tone. 

Lui smiled at the was Nogla sang the notes. He smiled at the way his guitar went so smoothly with his voice. He smiled at the way Nogla cared enough about him to stay up and make sure he was okay. 

Lui felt his eyelids getting heavier as the song went on. 

"And I loved the way you looked at me and I miss the way you made me feel. We were alone." 

Lui fully rested his body against Nogla's. Being careful not to interrupt his singing. 

Nogla paused in his singing as he felt Lui's breathing slowing down. Knowing he was finally getting rest. 

"And I'll shiver like I use to, and I'll leave her just for you." he sang as he looked down at Lui. 

Nogla moved them both so he was against the couch's armrest. He then set his guitar down and laid Lui on top of him. 

Nogla hummed the tune to the song while he pushed Lui's hair back, almost playing with it. Nogla thought of the good times they had together, vlogging, recording, hanging out, living together. 

"And I'll shiver like I used to, just for you." Nogla sang as he felt himself start to nod off. 

Nogla finally pushed back Lui's hair out of Lui's face one last time before he closed his eyes, his humming dying off as their house became quiet.


	2. Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of thought Nogla shouldn't be feeling, Emily drops by. But, how's Nogla going to function with her when he feels like he's drowning himself in worries for Lui? 
> 
> Based on Nogla's cover song "Your Love".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I haven't really seen too many vlogs of Nogla's with Emily. So it's incredibly possible this is ooc. 
> 
> There may be some goofs since autocorrect is awful and my phone is the only way I can write fanfic right now. Sorry! D: 
> 
> Thanks to mildlyweird for the idea! I tweeked it a bit but I think it still has the original idea. 
> 
> (Next chapter will be Nogla confessing his feelings and Lui's reaction.)

It had been a whole week since Nogla and Lui fell sleep together. A week of Lui finally getting some rest, a week since Nogla sang his heart out to Lui, a week of Nogla's thoughts and feelings nagging at him. 

Nogla sat at the edge of his bed, trying, but failing to distract himself from his feelings about his housemate. He felt weightless thinking about Lui softly sleeping on his chest. His stomach doing flips as he remembered the way Lui's hair felt. 

"Fuck." Nogla whispered to himself. Laying his head in his hands, the weight of his worries and doubts on his shoulders. 

"Why the fuck did I do that? Why did I not think before doing? Why am I feeling this way when I have a girlfriend for God's sake." 

His phone buzzed, startling him mid sentence. He sighed lightly, picking up his phone as the last contact name he'd want to see stared up at him. 

Emily. 

Pressing the green button, Nogla hesitantly answered. 

"Hey! I'm here at the airport now, but I don't think I see you?" Emily answered, excited to see her boyfriend after a whole 5 months apart. She loved visiting him, enjoying the warm California weather, sleeping in with Nogla as he hugged her from behind, occasionally waking up to him kissing her. 

Nogla's worries and guilts returned, heavy and dark. How could he forget about Emily visiting? How could he forget about the one person he was suppose to care and love? He gripped the bridge of his nose, trying to make up an excuse. 

"Sorry, sorry, I just ran into something. I'll be there in another 30 minutes. You mind waiting?" He replied, hoping his excuse was believable. 

Emily's smile dropped a little, saddened by the fact he was late. Than again, who could blame him? He was fairly busy between videos, she knew she had to be understanding. But still...

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm actually gonna get a bite to eat. Just call me when you're near." Emily said, trying her best to hide her disappointment. 

"Alright, see you in thirty." 

"Kay, love you." 

Nogla bit his lip, closing his eyes in shame. 

"Love you too, Em." 

They both hung up as Nogla started his drive, taking a shortcut Lui showed him. His mind clouded with worries. Did Emily know? Does Lui even know? He did seem to take it in a joking matter at first, pretending to fall into his lap like a head-over-heels teenager. 

Nogla placed his left arm against the window and rested his head against his left fist. Just another twenty minutes of being alone with these dumb thoughts. 

While Nogla was driving to pick up Emily, Lui returned home tired and sleepy. He'd been out running errands, hoping to take his boredom away since he started his break from YouTube. Lui never realized until now how much time YouTube actually took up in his daily life. He rested on the couch, the same one he and Nogla shared something he can't really explain. 

Lui looked up at the ceiling, thinking about that night. He only remembered Nogla singing, darkness, then awaking that morning on top of Nogla's body. He thought about how peaceful Nogla looked while sleeping. He thought about how he didn't actually mind waking up on top of Nogla, almost enjoying it. It was just...something about Nogla that made Lui feel relaxed, made him feel like all is right with the world for once. 

But he understood Nogla had Emily, and that he had feelings for her, not him. He didn't even know if Nogla really did mean to sing him to sleep or just did it to make him laugh. For all he knew, Lui could just be looking way too deep into a joke Nogla pulled. 

Lui's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of their front door. Lui sat up slightly, ready to greet Nogla. 

"Hey! Long time no see, Lui!" Emily said, walking over to give Lui a hug. 

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming?" Lui replied. 

"Oh, you know, just wanted to make a quick visit. I'm only staying 3 days." she said as she carried her bag upstairs. 

Nogla stepped in, deep in thought. His eyes seemed fixed on the ground. A depressed look in his eyes. Lui's smile rested slightly as Nogla walked towards him. 

"Hey, dude, you okay? You seem kinda worried." Lui asked, his voice taking on a tone of concern.

Nogla looked up, staring into Lui's eyes. He found himself smiling, forgetting about his worries. 

"I'm alright, just tired." he replied. Lui smiled, if Nogla says nothing's wrong, then nothing's wrong. 

"Maybe you should get some rest before I start singing to you," Lui laughed "and I'll be honest, my singing is sucks. It's like listening to a homeless man take a shit." 

Nogla laughed, feeling happy for once today. Nogla smiled as he turned the corner to walk up the stairs. 

The next two days passed with no incidents. Emily and Nogla went out and filmed a vlog together in downtown L. A., they laughed and talked. The only thing was Emily seemed to be the only one showing romantic affection while Nogla tried to be more friendly, only accepting hugs and kisses on the cheek. 

When Emily would cuddle next to him in bed during the night, Nogla would feel his worries and guilts come back. He'd remember how guilty he felt for his feelings towards his housemate. He'd hear Emily's breathing, feel her arms hugging his body, and feel the worry. Did she know? Will she become angry? 

Nogla tossed and turned, until finally clearing his mind and getting some sleep while the moon was still out. 

Lui on the other hand, slept like a baby while listening to Nogla's other covers and songs via headphones. There was something about his housemate's voice that made him feel calm. It made him feel like he and Nogla could do anything, take on anyone. Lui could only think about how lucky Emily was to have Nogla. 

Nogla awoke to Emily kissing his cheek. Sunshine leaked through the curtains of the empty room. Birds sang outside his window, adding to his startle.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." she joked. 

Nogla look around his room with tired eyes. He ran his head through his hair. 

"Jesus, what time is it?" 

"It's 1 in the afternoon." Emily replied, walking out of the room. 

Nogla sat up, remembering he promised to upload a new video by tonight, preferably before he'd have to drive Emily to the airport. He hurriedly grabbed some clothes and a towel before showering.

With time to spare, he found his guitar and began to practice before recording. 

Emily walked into Nogla's room. Happy to hear Nogla sing again. His mood hasn't been the same, he seemed stressed, like he'd been overthinking something. She'd notice how he seemed to reject her advances for anything romantic, only lightly pecking her on the lips and not really into cuddling with her. She even noticed how he seemed to get along better with Lui than her, almost preferring him over her. Emily could sense there was something going on. 

She smiled softly before sitting on his bed. Nogla smiled back at her as he tuned his guitar. 

"Mind if I sit and listen? We do have 45 minutes to kill." she laughed. 

"Sure," Nogla nodded, "this one's called 'Your Love'". It's something I've been workin' on this past week before you came. Finally got the tune down last night." he explained. 

Emily smiled, letting Nogla's melody play on in the quiet room. 

"I am wondering how you wandered in. I'm asking are you staying or would you like to stay in?" Nogla sang. He'd never let on that the song was written about Lui. He'd made up the lyrics the day after he and Lui shared their moment. 

Emily looked down at her feet. She began to wonder about the great times she and Nogla had. The time they went to Disneyland, the first time Nogla sang to her, the 3 hour long phone calls. She smiled at the bittersweet memories, the back or eyes tingling with tears. 

"Your lips could heal the scars they deal. You're unreal, so surreal that your mine. I've been wishing and daydreaming." Nogla sang. He thought about Lui. He thought about his brown eyes, the way his hair would fluff up while sleeping, the way he'd make fun of Nogla for hours but never meaning it, his laugh. Everything that made up Lui. 

Nogla began to get lost in his singing, forgetting Emily sitting on his bed, forgetting about any of his worries and doubts. He closed his eyes, focusing on the song. He just wanted to finally get these feelings for Lui out in some way, and this was the best way he knew how to get his feelings out. 

"I love to live, I live for you. I live to love, I love you, Lui." he sang. He strummed the last piece of the song before opening his eyes.

Remembering Emily was there in front of him. His eyes burned as tears threatened to escape. Nogla leaned back in his chair, holding his head in his hands. His guitar fell to the floor, awkwardly laying in front of him. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This isn't how this was supposed to go! I had to go and fuck up everything as always! I'm a piece of shit who can't control his own thoughts for one fucking minute!" Nogla shouted to the roof, disgusted at his lack of concern for Emily and even Lui. How did he even know Lui would feel the same? How did he know Lui would stop talking to him if he told him his feelings? Could he even risk ruining his friendship with Lui because of his feelings for him? 

Emily stood up quickly, walking over to Nogla to console him. Emily closed her eyes, not wanting to see Nogla like this. She was use to the Nogla who couldn't stop vlogging their dates, the one who would yell at video games, the one who'd held her close and sing her to sleep. Not this new stressed out and upset Nogla. 

"It's okay. It's okay." she whispered in his ear, holding him as he cried in her shoulder. Hugging her back tightly. 

After Nogla seemed to calm down, Emily sat back on the bed, holding Nogla's cheeks, wiping away his tears with her thumbs. 

"Listen. It doesn't matter if I'm your girlfriend or just a friend. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to force yourself to feel things you don't want to." Emily paused, "Your feelings and wellbeing is one of the most important things to me. I don't want to force our relationship if it ran it's course." 

Nogla looked into her eyes. He could see tears forming in her brown eyes. His stomach dropped, realizing what she was doing. 

"You're not upset?" he asked softly, sobbing quietly again. 

"No. I'm not. I'll be okay, I just don't want you to be sitting here every night crying and feeling this way. I'll be honest, the strain of long distance has had its toll on me too." she paused, remembering the sleepless nights without Nogla, the days when she just wanted to shut the rest of the world out and have Nogla by her side again. 

Emily picked her next words carefully "I think it'll be best for both of us if we stop and go our own separate ways." 

Nogla felt his stomach doing flips now, a tingle going up his spine. 

"Are you okay with that?" she asked him. 

"Yes." Nogla nodded. 

Emily smiled as she held Nogla's hands in hers for the last time. 

A peaceful silence fell on the room. Nogla running his hand through his hair, Emily rubbing his hands softly, trying to comfort him. 

"You really do like him, don't you?" she asked, still smiling. 

Nogla nodded again. 

"How long? If I can ask." 

Nogla tried to remember. Was it when he sang to him? Was it when he moved in? Was it when they played together? 

"To be honest, I don't know. Just sort of happened." he replied shyly. 

Emily squeezed his hands one last time before letting go. She shot him an understanding smile, letting Nogla know how she accepted and needed the breakup too. Maybe even more than he did. 

The drive to the airport was surprisingly chatty. Both Nogla and Emily talked away through the drive. Emily touched very lightly on the Lui topic, not wanting Nogla to become upset again. 

Nogla helped check in her bag before sending her off to board. 

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? I don't wanna leave if you don't feel like yourself." Emily asked, looking up at Nogla, her carry on backpack in hand. 

Nogla laughed softly. "I'll be fine. You did more than enough, Em. I'm sorry I ruined your trip." 

She smiled, "you didn't ruin it. You made it worth it."

Nogla hugged her one last time. Hugging him back, she thought of how happy she is for Nogla. How she did what she could to help him not feel the way he did. Emily even felt happy for herself, feeling the stress and worry of a long distance relationship off her shoulders. She felt like she was a whole new person. 

"Take care of yourself, Em." 

"I will." she replied quietly before promising to text him when she arrived back home. 

As he left the airport, Nogla wondered about how caring Emily was to comfort him. How Emily was ready to drop everything they had for his sake. He hoped she'd be okay. He knew she'd find someone who would be ten times better than he ever could be. She deserved it.


	3. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nogla decides to finally tell Lui his feelings for him. Based on Nogla's new song "The Others" https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4VDxSLq7LvM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part! Really enjoyed writing this! Once again, sorry for weird format or accidental auto correct. This was written on my phone. Hope you enjoy!

Nogla returned to their house late, deciding to take the longer route from the airport to clear his mind. Trying to find any distraction from his head, still cloudy with doubts. What if Lui doesn't take his feelings as genuine? What if he was disgusted with him? Or worse, cut their friendship off because of these feelings? 

Nogla sighed as he unlocked the door, as if preparing himself for disaster. He was greeted by the sight of Lui laughing into his mic, playing a quick Death Run map. Nogla smiled at the sound of Lui's laugh, his stomach doing flips. 

"Fucking Delirious didn't even make it past the edge!" He laughed, not noticing Nogla walk in. 

Nogla quietly walked up the stairs, not wanting to disturb Lui's game. Laughing quietly as he heard Lui slip into his squeaker voice to tell Delirious to fuck off. 

Falling face first into his pillows, Nogla suddenly felt the stress and toll of the day hit him, his limbs and mind tired. He could feel his eyelids become heavier with each passing second. He tucked himself under his sheet as he finally closed his eyes, happy to end the day. 

A few minutes into his sleep he felt a weight on his chest, a warmth on his stomach. Looking down, he saw raven black hair, messy and undone. He recognized the figure as Lui, who somehow found his way on top of Nogla. His heart racing, confused, how the hell did Lui end up here? 

Lui raised his head, resting his chin gently on Nogla's chest. He smirked at Nogla before laying his head back to the side. Lui began to gently hum a tune as he hugged Nogla closer to him. They stayed together, Nogla's only source of heat coming from Lui. 

He awoke to the empty feeling of his bed again. Sitting upright, looking for Lui. 

"Lui?" he whispered, before realizing his mistake. 

It wasn't real.

He laid back down, resting his arm against his forehead as he let out a frustrated groan. Of course it was a dream, why the hell would his house mate come and randomly cuddle with him? Sighing, he covered himself back in his sheets. Trying to get some rest before his mind started to play tricks again. 

The next three days passed uneventfully, Lui and Nogla going out to eat, sleeping, recording, cleaning the house, the usual schedule they kept. When time allowed it and when their house was quiet and sound, Nogla would continue work on his new song. He wrote without the feeling of betraying Emily, freely expressing his thoughts for once these past two weeks. Letting it out on the notebook paper instead of his usual method of bottling it up.

Meanwhile, Lui was starting to fall back into his insomnia. Waking at random hours of the night, sometimes not sleeping once waking up. 

This night was no different. He awoke, trying to remember where he was. Groaning, he grabbed his phone to check the time. 

1:43 a.m. 

"Shit." Lui whispered, his head falling back on the soft pillow. "Please don't let this start again." 

Sure, he had been secretly listening to his Nogla's songs. They actually helped the first week, but after listening to the same handful of songs every night, they seemed too routine for him. The same melodies and lyrics night after night keeping him up instead of laying him to sleep.

He laid there in his cold room, wrapped in his sheets, hoping to fall back asleep. Once twenty minutes of staring at his blank ceiling passed by, he reluctantly sat up. 

Rubbing his eyes, Lui began to question himself, how the hell did he end back up like this again? He took a break, enjoyed doing what he wanted to do, so why can't he sleep again? 

Frustrated, he stood from his bed, making his way downstairs. Quietly stepping down the stairs, hoping to not wake his house mate up. As he rounded the corner, he saw Nogla sitting on their couch, notebook open and strumming his guitar, humming a soft tune. Lui smirked at the feeling of déjà vu, remembering Nogla's singing as it relaxed him. 

"Still up?" Lui asked, standing in front of Nogla. 

"Yeah, just finishing up this new song. Promised everyone it'd be up by Monday. Did I wake you up?" 

"No, I keep waking up and it's starting to get harder to go back to sleep again" Lui replied, grabbing himself a cup of water, "it's happening again, but I don't know why. Like, I took a break and didn't stress out. I did everything right and now I'm back where I started, sleepless." 

Nogla gave Lui a sympathetic look, feeling awful for Lui, hating to see him frustrated. 

Lui took a seat next to Nogla, setting his cup on the table in front of them. 

"You don't mind me sitting here, right?" 

Nogla shook his head, Lui smiling at the answer. 

Silence fell on the two as Nogla continued to hum his tune, adjusting his guitar once in a while to match his humming. 

"So, what's this one about? Angst, lost love, drugs and sex?" Lui asked, leaning back into the couch. 

"None of those, but next time I'm gonna combine all those just to see how it works." Nogla joked, smiling as he continued to tune his guitar. 

"Well, it worked for big bands in the 80's, so I guess it could work out for you." Lui laughed. 

Nogla laughed, finally getting the tune right. He turned his body towards Lui, feeling his face heat up and palms sweat. He smiled awkwardly as he took one last look at his notebook, leaning over to close it. 

"Actually, I wrote it for someone who..." Nogla paused, trying to work his way around saying it was for Lui, "let's just say this person has been pretty special to me for a long time now, heh." Nogla nervously told Lui. 

"Can I hear it? I want another private concert." Lui joked. "Besides, it might help like last time." 

Nogla looked down, feeling slightly intimidated. He nodded as Lui leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to relax himself before hearing Nogla's song.

Nogla played the intro slowly, getting his feel for the song before starting off, his voice low enough for only them to hear. 

"I'm your superstar but it's not the high heights or the bright lights, it's all you with me in the night." He began, taking in the sight of Lui relaxed. The way his chest slowly rose and fell, as if in beat with the song. The way his messy dark hair fell into place. The way his lips turned upward into a smile once Nogla began to sing. 

"Oh, I've been dreaming of you. Oh, and that dream came true cause I saw you yearning for love." 

Lui opened his eyes, watching as Nogla continued to sing. He could sense the emotion as Nogla sang. Hell, anyone could. Lui smiled slightly as he watched Nogla lose himself in the song. Feeling his eyelids becoming difficult to keep open, Lui struggled to stay awake through the song. 

"I'm your one man even though others have been, but their just flings baby, I'm the real thing." he sang, a bit louder than before. He closed his eyes as he tried his best to concentrate on the song and not Lui. 

"I saw you yearning for love but the others don't feel enough. I saw you holding for too much, but the others, they don't give you such." 

Nogla finally opened his eyes for the first time since the second verse. He looked towards Lui, their eyes on each other for the first time since the beginning of the song. Lui's brown eyes that still shined through the dim room, Lui's smile and dimples that Nogla loved staring back at him. His stomach flipping, nervousness returning. He quickly cast his eyes down to his guitar again. 

"You've been played, dear, the game's end is so near. But there's one last thing." Nogla sang, slowing the song down.

"You send it over so you can say it's over. It's one more to the string." He sang, the song's melody slowly dying. Nogla finally looked up, his heart beating faster than ever before, his spine tingling. A small sense of hope returning to him as he waited for Lui's approval. 

"That's amazing, Emily's gonna love it." Lui smiled, realizing how lucky she is. How lucky she is to have Nogla to herself, to have songs written about her, to mean something that important to Nogla. Almost jealous, wishing to be in her position. 

Nogla felt his stomach drop, his heart slow down. Did Lui really think it wasn't for him? Even with the way he'd act around him lately and how he avoided using her name? 

Nogla bit his bottom lip slightly as he finally made his decision to tell Lui. His spine tingling at the mere thought, not sure if it was in excitement or fear, 

"It's not about Emily, heh. I-we actually aren't together anymore." 

Lui sat up slightly at the news. 

"But I thought you guys were going steady? I mean, she was here a few days ago." 

"We broke it off after she saw how much the person I wrote about meant to me. I guess, I really hate to say it like this, but this person has kinda been more important than anyone else right now." He replied, looking down shyly. "She didn't mind. Actually, she was the one to call it off once she found out."

Lui moved closer to Nogla, wrapping his right arm him. "I'm really sorry to hear that, man. You tell whoever it is yet? Pretty sure they'd be flattered." 

Nogla felt his hands become sweaty again, a lump forming in his throat. 

"It's, uh, actually..." Nogla paused, swallowing hard, "you." 

Lui looked at Nogla, lost in confusion. He studied Nogla, taking in the sight of his nervous ticks for the first time since they sat down. The way he cast his eyes on the ground, his hands clasped together, the way he chewed his bottom lip gently. 

Lui ran his hand through his hair before breaking into a nervous laugh. "Are you serious? You're not fucking with me, right?" 

Nogla nodded, averting his eyes to the floor, almost as if he was studying the carpet. He could feel the heat from his face radiate against the cold room's atmosphere. Every second going by painstakingly slow. 

"I understand if it's really weird and if you don't ever want to see me again, but I just gotta get this off my chest." Nogla paused, finally looking at Lui. "I have no idea when I started to like you more than as a close friend, I don't know why but ever since we fell asleep together almost two weeks ago these feelings started to get stronger. Turning into something stronger than what I felt for Emily."

Lui swallowed slightly as he listened to Nogla. 

"There. That's it. That song was written with you in mind and I think, no, I'm positive I have feelings for you." He paused, "If you want me to move out or you never wanna speak to me again then I completely understand." 

"No, no, no, I get it" Lui replied, "If we really are gonna start confessing, I might as well say I've kinda been thinking about you and that night you sang for me a lot...Kinda looking things over and realizing my own feelings about you." 

Nogla's eyes widen in surprise as Lui shot him a small smile. Nogla could hear his heart beating faster than before. 

"I've always felt it in the back of my mind but never really felt it this strong since that night, so this is still new to me and a bit intimidating to be honest. But I'm really glad you feel the same and just wanna know," Lui paused, "if you wanna try and take the next step? Only if it's fine with you, heh." 

Nogla felt body calm down, a short chill running down his spine. He felt the weight of his worries, doubts, and fears lift off his shoulders. The anxiety, the anger, the shame, all gone with a few words. He stared back at Lui, before breaking into a smile, 

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

Nogla settled himself next to Lui, allowing the other to use him as a pillow. Lui laid his head to rest on Nogla's shoulder, finally convinced this wasn't some crazy dream of his.

"Hey, do you mind playing that song again? I think it's actually helping me sleep." Lui laughed. 

Nogla grabbed his guitar from his side as he strummed the beginning tune. 

"Oh yeah, Nogla. Thanks for the song." 

Nogla laughed as he began to sing, this time not holding himself back. Relieved for himself and Lui and   
excited for what was in store for the both of them.


End file.
